


Shouldn't Have Done That

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Caning, Chains, Crying, D/s, Daddy/boi, Disobedience, Guilt, Handcuffs, Humiliation, James getting into trouble, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, bratty submissives, self-kink, solo play, surrender, tying yourself up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 16: HandcuffsJames should really learn to reconsider his impetuous ideas before running off to try them, or he'll end up in chains, handcuffed, and unable to get free, to Greg and Alex's great amusement.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Shouldn't Have Done That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> I thought it had been a while since I'd written bratty James/Alex/Greg, so. :D 
> 
> Table of prompts is here. Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

The second handcuff clicked shut and only then did James realise what he'd done, as he suddenly understood that he couldn't get his limbs untangled at all without someone freeing him from the handcuffs. That might have been the moment the panic kicked in, as well as Alex's laughter.

"James, what on earth are you doing?" Alex said as he stood in the doorway to the playroom, where James was most definitely Not Okay as he writhed around on the floor. "Did Greg tell you to do this?"

James grunted. "No, no he did not, Alex. Can you just unlock me? I can't reach the key. I left it over on the bench."

Alex laughed. "I mean, alright, but that still doesn't explain what you were trying to do."

"None of your – _fucking_ – gah!" James had attempted to shift onto his side, but it hadn't worked. "Look, I was just – trying something. Just get the key, will you? My arms are hurting!"

Alex turned and called down the hallway, not even trying to hide the laughter in his voice. "Sir! I think you need to come and see this! James has tied himself in a knot!" 

James' face went pale. "No, don't call Greg, he doesn't need to see this. I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get the key, Alex!" 

Alex leaned against the doorframe, laughing too much as James struggled to move. He'd somehow cuffed his hands between - around? - his legs and in a way that wasn't easy to untangle, not without significant help. Then Alex saw the chain, and understood why James was having so much trouble. He'd chained himself up as well, and the handcuffs had clearly got tangled in that, and now he couldn't move. 

Alex looked back as Greg came and stood beside him, his anger dissipating when he saw just what a mess James had got himself into, and they stood there, laughing at him. 

"Did he really do that to himself?" Greg said, incredulous.

Alex nodded. "And I didn't even goad him into it this time. He did that on his own."

"Alright, alright, so I fucked up big time, very funny, I'm sure you're all very amused, but will someone get the fucking key, my wrists are going to snap if you don’t let me out soon!" James said, his anger very much beginning to get the better of him.

Alex glanced at Greg and saw him taking a couple of pictures with his phone. "Well, that's one for the scrapbook, that's for sure. Alright, you idiot, come on, stay still and maybe I'll let you out and not punish you for being a stupid brat. May I remind you that you are meant to be working right now."

James cursed, and Alex laughed again as Greg took his god-damn sweet time letting James out of his restraints. 

"You're a fucking idiot, James, you really are. What exactly were you trying to do here?" Greg said as he shifted James around so he could untangle the mess he was in.

"Just – nothing, sir. Nothing," James said, clearly entering a sulk.

"Doesn't look like nothing, does it, Alex? Looks like he's got himself in a right mess, haven’t you? Jesus, what on earth did you do with these chains? Jesus Christ," Greg said as he tried to figure out how to get him free.

James didn't answer. Just huffed and looked exceedingly grumpy as Greg finally got the cuffs free, which let the rest of the chains come free as well. But James wasn't out of trouble yet, as Greg grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. 

"Look, you can goof off all you like in the evenings when you're not working, but not during the day, alright? I specifically told you to go clean the dining room in preparation for tomorrow's party. I did not tell you to come in here and fuck around with chains. Understood?" Greg said, his mood changing dramatically from schadenfreude to anger. 

James nodded, aware he was about to be punished. "Understood, sir, absolutely. I'm so sorry, sir, I should've been cleaning the dining room."

"Yeah, you fucking should have done. Now, I hope this is the only time I'll need to punish you for this, because next time, I'm going to lock you up for a very long time," Greg said.

James swallowed, and did nothing to stop Greg pulling his trousers down and bending him over the punishment bench. 

"Alex, the cane, if you please," Greg said as he pinned James down. 

"Yes, sir," Alex said, understanding the seriousness of the situation as he went to retrieve the cane from the cabinet. He brought it over to Greg as reverently as he could and then bowed and retreated. 

"I don't ask much from you, James, I really don't," Greg said and brought the cane down hard against his bare arse. 

James made no sound apart from a muffled sob, accepting another three strokes quietly, only flinching a little. But then he was crying and his body hurt a lot. Caning hurt so badly. James hated it. It was one of the few types of pain he really didn't like, and of course, being bent over like this made it feel like a proper punishment. He simply let his body go limp as Greg let him go. 

"Just be thankful it wasn't more. Get him out of my sight, Alex. I don't want to see him till morning," Greg growled, handing Alex the cane.

"Yes, sir, of course," Alex said.

Neither of them spoke until Greg was very firmly back in his office. Gingerly, Alex helped him stand and dress before he gently took him back up to his room. James sobbed the whole way there, refusing to speak. He's definitely learned his lesson this time. 


End file.
